Jessica y su final de cuentos de hadas
by Oveje98
Summary: En la boda de Bella y Edward, Jessica se da cuenta de que ella merece que la amen y la respeten, lo mismo que todas las chicas merecen. No piensa soportar mas faltas de respeto y decide actuar para remediarlo. Dedicado a todas las mujeres del mundo esperando que comprendan lo que trato de expresar.


Jessica se preguntó por primera vez en su vida, si tenía lo que ella más deseaba. Tenía salud, unos padres que si bien no eran perfectos la amaban muchísimo, tenía buenos amigos y un cupo en la universidad de California. No podía pedir nada más, eso sería egoísta y aun así siente que le falta algo.

Supo exactamente lo que le faltaba en su vida. Un buen hombre que la amara como cualquier chica merece.

Se dio cuenta mientras veía a Bella y a Edward el día de su boda bailando lentamente y mirándose con todo el amor del mundo. En la sostenía como si temiera que desapareciera y sus ojos la veían con adoración y amor infinito.

Jessica quería llorar con fuerza. Mike nunca la vio como Edward miraba a Bella, Mike nunca se portó caballeroso como Edward hacía con Bella, Mike nunca le dijo que se veía especialmente hermosa cuando se encontraba despeinada y ojerosa por la falta de sueño cuando les mandaban demasiados deberes. Edward si lo hacía con Bella.

Ella quería un amor fuerte, de los que no hace falta tener sexo para ser feliz. Quería de esos amores donde ambos se cuidaban y procuraban hacerse felices. Ella no quería a un hombre que la cortaba dos días antes de San Valentín y le pedía regresar un día después solo para no comprarle un regalo. Ella no quería tener que soportar estupideces. Ella no quería que cada que estuvieran solos Mike intentara meterle mano. El rebaso el límite con ese acto.

El primer baile de esposos termino y Jessica aplaudió con fuerza celebrando el amor que Bella y Edward se tenían. Cuando Jessica estaba a punto de invitar a Mike a bailar, el salió corriendo a pedirle un baile a unas de las primas de los Cullen.

Jessica se sintió decepcionada. Mike siempre seria el mismo estúpido arrogante que siempre había sido y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarle pasar nada más.

Ella se dio cuenta que merecía algo mejor, merecía que la respetaran y la apreciaran como mujer y esto significa que quería respeto por su inteligencia, por su capacidad de realizar cualquier trabajo igual que un hombre, por su responsabilidad, su amabilidad, sus ganas de salir adelante y la dedicación que entregaba a cada aspecto de su vida. No quería que vieran en ella solo un par de pechos y un buen trasero. Ella era mucho más.

Decidida se levantó de su lugar en la mesa. Ángela y Ben la observaron extrañados pero no dijeron nada. Se plantó frente a Mike que esperaba una oportunidad de pedir un baile a otra prima de los Cullen cuando la primera lo había rechazado.

Jessica carraspeo un poco llamando la atención de Mike y cuando la tuvo comenzó a hablar.

-Escucha Mike, terminamos y por favor nunca más me pidas volver a ser novios porque no lo haré. No cometo el mismo error dos veces.- inmediatamente sintió que se le quitaba un enorme peso de encima. Con toda su dignidad se dio la vuelta y volvió a su mesa.

-¿Jessica que rayos estás haciendo? ¡Tú no puedes dejarme! ¡Tú me amas!- venía diciendo detrás de ella.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que ya no te quiero, ni siquiera como amigo. Hasta nunca Mike- Hizo oídos sordos a todo lo que Mike le decía en voz baja. Una vez en su mesa tomo el regalo que había comprado para la nueva vida de casados de Bella y Edward. Camino hasta donde ellos estaban recibiendo los regalos y espero pacientemente su turno. Cuando llego ante ellos tuvo claro lo que tenía que hacer. Entrego el regalo en las manos de Edward y abrazo con fuerza a Bella.

-Lamento mucho si alguna vez te hice daño con mis comentarios- dijo quedamente en su oído- o si te menosprecie. Eres una de las chicas más lindas y amables que he conocido. Te mereces ser muy feliz y espero que consigas todo lo que desees. Sé que serás inmensamente feliz con Edward. Él te ama como tú lo amas a él. Muchas felicidades Bella. Te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo en tu matrimonio.-

Cuando Jessica se separó del hombro de Bella vio como los ojos de ella brillaban con un pequeño rastro de lágrimas. Entonces sintió que todo en su vida estaba en orden ahora. Jessica sabía reconocer sus errores.

-Muchas gracias Jessica, es muy amable de tu parte.- dijo Bella mientras volvía a abrazarla por unos instantes.

La chica que estaba parada detrás de Jessica esperando para entregar su regalo carraspeo demasiado fuerte y Jessica se hizo a un lado. Cuando estuvo frente a Edward solo pudo murmurar un pequeño "que sean muy felices" ella sabía que no le agradaba a Edward y respetaba ese sentimiento. Sin embargo Edward tiro de su brazo y la abrazo. Jessica estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, nunca jamás pensó que él pudiera hacer eso.

-Muchas gracias Jessica, espero que pronto seas tan feliz como yo lo soy ahora.- dijo Edward en su oído con su voz aterciopelada. El abrazo fue muy corto pero a Jessica no le importo pues sabía que él la había perdonado.

Se alejó tranquilamente hacia su mesa ahora vacía, pues todos estaban bailando. Menos Mike que estaba en un rincón apartado tomando de una botella que parecía ser champagne.

Jessica se sintió en paz. Ella merecía lo que cualquier mujer, ella merecía felicidad y respeto. Y planeaba conseguirlo. Ella lucharía toda su vida por ello.

* * *

Esto es muy diferente de lo que suelo hacer pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Yo nunca he tenido un novio o algo parecido. Sé que es muy extraño porque tengo casi 17 años, pero así es, no tengo prisa, cuando pase pasará. Nunca me he enamorado así que no sé muy bien cómo funciona esto del noviazgo pero lo que si se es que debe estar basado en amor y respeto. Si no obtienes estas cosas creo que es mejor dejarlo. Todas las chicas merecemos cuentos de hadas con finales felices. Muchas no lo tendremos, desgraciadamente, pero siempre debemos luchar por ello. Sean felices y nunca dejen que alguien las trate mal o las denigre. No por ser mujeres merecemos menos. Suena como un discurso feminista pero no me importa. Me declaro totalmente feminista y esto no significa que yo piense que las mujeres somos mejores que los hombres. No. Ser feminista significa pensar y tratar a todos con igualdad sin importar su género. Así mismo me permito agregar una definición de Wikipedia:

El feminismo es un conjunto heterogéneo de ideologías y de movimientos políticos, culturales y económicos que tienen como objetivo la igualdad de derechos entre varones y mujeres, así como cuestionar la dominación y la violencia de los hombres sobre las mujeres y la asignación de roles sociales según el género.

Por favor chicas, exijan y den respeto.


End file.
